


I Never Knew Your Coffee Order

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Coffee, Dalton Academy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт вдруг осознаёт, что ему неизвестно, какой кофе пьёт его парень, но, может, есть причина, почему Себастиан никогда не говорил ему об этом...</p>
<p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p>
<p>Бета: <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew Your Coffee Order

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Never Knew Your Coffee Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318620) by [Lady Divine (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine). 



°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

– Я не знаю, какой кофе ты пьёшь! – осенило вдруг Курта, когда они с Себастианом стояли в очереди в Старбакс, и он выжидательно уставился на своего парня.

Себастиан только взглянул на него с усмешкой.

– Что? – откликнулся он с некоторым смущением. – Ну, как это... конечно же ты знаешь. Ты видишь как я пью кофе каждый день. 

– Я вижу, как ты _пьёшь_ его каждый день, – сказал Курт, подняв указательный палец в воздух, чтобы подчеркнуть мысль, – но я никогда не _слышал_ , как ты заказываешь его. Когда наступает этот момент, ты говоришь, чтобы я пошёл занять столик, и только тогда ты покупаешь кофе. Курт прикусил губу и хихикнул. – Это, наверное, что-то очень замысловатое, да? Вроде полпорции двойного кофе без кофеина с соевым двухпроцентным молоком с пенкой? – Себастьян покачал головой со снисходительной ухмылкой, но это не остановило Курта. – Или ты один из тех сумасшедших парней, которые заставляют бариста доводить их кофе ровно до 120 градусов, я угадал?

Себастьян закатил глаза. 

– И это говорит парень, который всегда должен сидеть только и исключительно за столиком, куда не падает прямой солнечный свет.

– Иначе я моментально покрываюсь веснушками, – сказал Курт, слегка надувшись, – а большинство из этих столиков расположены на самом солнце!

– Кстати, о столиках. Похоже, зал заполняется довольно быстро, – заметил Себастиан, ненавязчиво меняя тему.

Курт понял намёк и уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но резко застыл, едва занеся ногу для первого шага.

– Боже мой! – медленно произнёс он, оглядываясь назад с потрясённой ухмылкой. – Ты превратил меня в собаку Павлова! 

– Ты сам это сказал, не я, – ответил Себастиан, беря Курта за плечи и снова разворачивая, а затем шлёпнул его по заднице, чтобы придать ускорение.

– Неа, – сказал Курт, вывернувшись из хватки Себастиана. – Не в этот раз, Смайт. Я намерен остаться здесь и услышать как ты заказываешь свой кофе. 

– Отлично, – сказал Себастиан с высокомерной ухмылкой. – Тогда я не буду его заказывать сегодня.

– Что? – изумился Курт. – Правда? Назло мне ты готов отказаться от своего кофе?

– Курт, назло тебе я готов отказаться почти от чего угодно, – сказал Себастиан, не спуская глаз с очереди.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что однажды я всё равно это выясню, – заметил Курт. – Ты не такой уж мастер хранить секреты от меня. 

– В самом деле? – Себастиан взглянул на Курта с весёлым вызовом. – Какой мой любимый цвет? Хм? А последняя книга, которую я читал? Какие хлопья я предпочитаю на завтрак?

Курт открыл рот, пытаясь придумать ответы на вопросы Себастиана, но когда понял, что не может, захлопнул его снова.

– Как я и думал, – усмехнулся Себастиан, делая шаг вперед, когда очередной клиент у кассы покинул очередь. – С другой стороны, _твой_ любимый цвет кирпичный, последняя книга, которую ты прочитал «Наследник огня», а любимые хлопья «Cock rings*». 

– «Rooster O’s**», – хмуро поправил его Курт и любезно улыбнулся пожилой женщине, которая бросила на них неприязненный взгляд. – И тот факт, что тебе известно всё это, не делает тебя глубже, чтоб ты знал, – буркнул Курт, шагая вперёд вместе с Себастианом, когда следующий человек вышел из очереди со своим кофе.

– Нет, это делает меня наблюдательным, – самодовольно заявил Себастиан.

– Это означает лишь, что я более открыт с тобой, – возразил Курт с лёгкой обидой в голосе, хотя, приходилось признать, эта ситуация становилась для него всё более неловкой. Он терзал свой мозг, стараясь вызвать в сознании образ Себастиана за чтением – у него дома, в школе, во время репетиции Соловьёв, в библиотеке – но ничего не приходило голову. Тогда он попытался вспомнить, что из одежды носит Себастиан, когда он не в форме. Имеет ли склонность носить вещи какого-то одного цвета больше, чем других? Нет… нет, насколько Курт знает. А уж что насчёт хлопьев, всё, что Курт когда-либо видел, чтобы Себастиан проглатывал по утрам, был кофе, здесь, в Starbucks. 

– Тебе никогда не приходило в голову _спросить_ меня, как я пью кофе? – поинтересовался Себастиан, доставая из заднего кармана свой кошелёк.

Замечание Себастиана прозвучало почти небрежно, но Курту показалось, будто он получил пощёчину. Себастиан прав. Курта ни разу не осенила гениальная мысль спросить Себастиана, как он пьёт кофе. На самом деле, он предложил заплатить раза три, прежде чем Себастиан дал понять, что именно _он_ платит по счетам в их паре, так сказать. Всё равно, это не оправдание. Если бы Курт был лучшим бойфрендом, он знал бы такие вещи, правильно?

– Прости, – проговорил Курт тихо, легонько взяв Себастиана за локоть.

– Всё в порядке, – заверил Себастиан, хотя, на самом деле, голос его звучал всё более нервно по мере того, как они приближались к прилавку.

– Нет, – покачал головой Курт, – я серьезно. Ты прав. Я должен был спросить.

– Да ничего страшного, – сказал Себастиан напряжённо, заметавшись взглядом между Куртом и баристой за стойкой. – А теперь, почему бы тебе не пойти и не найти нам столик, а я принесу тебе твой кофе?

– Но я говорю серьёзно. Я хочу знать, какой кофе ты пьёшь.

– Детка, – с нажимом произнёс Себастиан, коротко хохотнув. – Пойди, займи нам столик. Я позабочусь об этом.

Курт уронил руки и фыркнул.

– Ты всё ещё не намерен сказать мне, какой кофе заказываешь? – спросил Курт с растущим раздражением в голосе, как будто нежелание Себастиана посвятить его в этот секрет являлось верхом оскорбления.

– Точно! – подтвердил Себастиан, издевательски подмигнув.

– Ну и ладно, тогда я просто буду стоять здесь и слушать, как ты его заказываешь, – скрестил на груди руки Курт с твёрдым намерением следовать своему решению.

– Нет... ты... не будешь, – скрипнул зубами Себастиан, – потому что я не собираюсь его заказывать!

– Большой обезжиренный мокко, – объявила бариста, пододвинув чашку Курту. Курт взглянул на неё широко распахнувшимися глазами, и его щёки вспыхнули от осознания, что она всё это время стояла с улыбкой на лице и ждала, пока они грызлись насчёт кофе.

– Ох, да, – промямлил Курт, через силу улыбаясь ей. _Венди_. Она всегда здесь, когда они приходят. Она казалась милой женщиной. Она не заслуживала места в первом ряду на спектакле их нелепых пререканий. – Спасибо.

– А для тебя, – начала она, подталкивая чашку Себастиану. Он уставился на нее, его лицо побледнело, а затем он обречённо закрыл глаза, в то время как Венди снова заговорила, читая по памяти его заказ: – половину цельного молока, четверть однопроцентного, четверть обезжиренного, очень горячего, кофе – полторы части без кофеина и две с половиной нормального, латте без пены, со взбитыми сливками, две пачки заменителя сахара, одна нерафинированного сахара, капля ванильного сиропа и три щепотки корицы. 

Время, казалось, замедлило свой бег, пока Себастиан брал чашку, всё ещё не открывая глаз. Первый порыв Курта расхохотаться оказался на время сдержан вспышкой абсолютного благоговения перед Венди – этой недооценённой, низкооплачиваемой скромной бариста – которая была в состоянии держать в памяти… всё это. Святые угодники! Курту ощутил острую необходимость увеличить размер чаевых.

– Спасибо, – процедил сквозь зубы Себастиан, кладя десятидолларовую купюру на прилавок.

– Сдача с десяти, – жизнерадостно произнесла Венди, не растеряв при этом ни крошки своей улыбки, приняла деньги Себастиана и пробила заказ. Когда Себастиан открыл глаза, Курт откровенно пялился на него с отвисшей челюстью.

– Что... что это было? – спросил он ошарашенно. Себастиан не ответил, молча протянув руку, чтобы забрать сдачу. – Это что... это твой обычный заказ? – ответа снова не последовало, а Себастиан рассеянно ссыпал мелочь в карман, даже не удосужившись вытащить бумажник. – _Это_ то, что в твоей чашке каждое утро? 

– Да, – признался Себастиан, а лицо его было таким красным, каким Курт никогда не видел его прежде. – И?..

Курт вскинул руки вверх в знак капитуляции.

– Ничего, – ответил он со смехом, направляясь к единственному пустому столику слева от них. – Ты прав. Я не хотел знать.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

*Cock rings буквально - Эрекционные кольца. Rooster – петух, по-английски также cock, то есть, Себастиан, в сущности не ошибся, а просто… интерпретировал название любимых хлопьев Курта Rooster O’s.


End file.
